Here Comes the Bride
by rabbitfeet
Summary: My version of what happens after Eclipse. Does Bella get over Jacob? Do the Volturi come to "visit"? Does Bella make it through a fatal walk in 5-inch heels?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, and I only attempted to do them justice in my story.

My first fanfic... I was getting bored of waiting for Breaking Dawn, so I decided to write my own version. Hope you like it!

Here Comes the Bride

And there I was, hyperventilating on the small wooden bench behind an ornate white door with a gold doorknob. At least I think it was real gold. The whole place was filled with gold, but of course Alice "forgot" this extravagant detail when I agreed to let her design my "fairytale", as she puts it. She's so excited, it's sickening, but that may be a biased opinion because I felt sick _before_ I saw her this morning. Did I mention that was at 4:30? Yes, 4:30 a.m.

I don't think I've ever had this much make-up within 10 feet of my face, let alone all piled onto it. Granted, I do look pretty, but the makeup is making me nervous. What if I start to sweat and it runs all over the place? What if I, heaven forbid, cry? Actually, I think I might cry right now I'm so nervous. I'm pretty sure Renee is holding back her tears right now too, but hers aren't exactly from joy. She's sitting right next to me, with her arm around my shoulders. It's very kind of her to try and comfort me, but I know exactly what this must be doing to her. Her mind is probably full of flashbacks to this day in her life so many years ago when she married Charlie.

Poor Renee, I can't stand to see her in so much pain. I know she thinks I'm making a mistake. She doesn't understand that I'm not her, and Edward's not Charlie. We're different. What we have exceeds love; it exceeds all boundaries. Just that thought cheered me up a little bit, but unfortunately it couldn't completely block out the nausea I was feeling at the moment. Me. Married. At seventeen. And all of those people in that huge church: Angela, Ben, Charlie, Renee, Jessica. Oh God! Jessica must be gossiping her head off. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm pregnant or a complete idiot or who knows what. And what if I trip over my huge fancy dress… oh no, oh no, oh no… Suddenly, I felt a huge calming wave wash over me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I reminded myself of that promise I had made to myself; I want a proper send off, and I'm going to do this right. Of course at that moment I see Jasper in the doorway. Of course. Did I really think I could have calmed down that quickly?

He gave me an apologetic look; he must be able to feel all of the nausea and utter panic, poor Jasper.

"Bella. Can I see you in the next room?" I looked at Renee's worried eyes and she nodded at me.

I carefully stood up. 5-inch stilettos and nausea are not a good combination. Thank God I was able to talk Alice out of the 6-inch ones. I walked slowly, carefully in my draping ivory gown. I really did love it, Alice was right; it was perfect; the only problem was walking in it--especially in these heels. Finally I made it into the other room and Jasper, always keeping his distance, started talking.

"Look Bella, I know you're really nervous and everything, but Alice is about to drive me insane. Don't get me wrong, I still love her, but she's making me talk to you. I tried to convince her it would just make you more nervous, but she insisted that I come, so I'm sorry."

I guess I looked stunned; I had never heard Jasper say so many words so quickly. "Oh, ok well… what did she want you to ask me?"

He eyes swimmed with sympathy for me. I must be giving off really nervous vibes. "She wanted me to tell you that this is really important, and to walk very slowly down the aisle. And to try and calm down, because she wants everything to be perfect."

I was perplexed. There were so many things I wanted to say in return. I began to build up my rage, but then I remember that Jasper was only the messenger. I calmed myself—or Jasper calmed me… either way; I decided not to yell at Alice. Part of me felt like this was her day, not mine.

Just then the huge lightly wooded door opened and Alice followed her 6-inch stilettos into the room. Her light topaz eyes were swimming with ecstasy. I had never seen her so in her element. It was like her life was meant to plan this wedding. She had on a beautiful lavender dress with a large satin bow on the sleeve. Of course she looked gorgeous, she always does.

She looked over at me intently and danced to the spot I was standing. "Bella, it worked!" She turned to Jasper and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Hun. We couldn't have Bella trip down the aisle."

I looked open-mouthed from Alice to Jasper. I can't believe she saw me tripping down the aisle! That would have been humiliating, and they didn't even tell me?! What if Jasper's talk hadn't worked?

Alice turned to me again and put her arms around me. She hugged me so tightly, I almost thought I was going to lose my breath. "Bella thank you so much for letting me plan your wedding. I hope you love it. I love you and I just… I just…" she stopped. "Sorry, it just means so much to me."

She turned around and opened to wooden door again. But then she turned around to look at me. "Well you are coming right? You're walking down the aisle in less than 5 minutes!"

Renee walked through the white door and gave me a hug. Her eyes were red; it looked like she had been crying while I was out of the room. "Bella, know that I love you no matter what you decide to do. I just don't want you to make a mistake. Good luck." And then she walked into the church. Jasper followed. It was just me now.

I began to panic. My heart was beating so fast; I thought it would explode any second. I still don't understand why we had to wait until after this stupid ceremony to make love… Why was Edward so damn morally righteous?

I hobbled over to the brown door as well, and slowly opened it. Charlie was standing in the entryway waiting for me. His face simply lit up when he saw me. Alice walked over and made sure I was ready. I nodded. She sent the Rosalie and Emmett through the opening, into the church. Rosalie was in a lavender dress identical to Alice's with her long blonde hair cascading down her back. Emmett was his usual self, but in an expensive-looking tux. They looked stunning. Oh, why did I have to walk through that door after all of the beautiful vampires?

Next, Alice and Jasper prepared to walk through the open door. She turned to me and told me to wait 10 seconds before following. And then they were gone. I slowly counted. 1… 2… 3…

"Bells," I turned to my dad. He had a tear gliding down his cheek. "You look beautiful." And then he kissed my cheek.

I looked up at Charlie's rugged face and knew how hard this must be for him. To give up his only child at just 18. I felt the water fill my eyes and that ache in my throat. "Thanks, Dad. I love you." And then we strode out through the door. I looked down at the ground and saw pink rose petals scattered down the aisle, making a perfect walkway. I looked up into the rows and saw everyone I loved, everyone who loved me. They all looked so happy, and then I turned to see my future husband standing underneath a wooden alter, covered in rose vines.

I lost my breath for a moment. He was so stunningly gorgeous. He had on a black tux with a crisp white shirt. And his hair was slightly disheveled, as it always was. But the most glorious part of him were his stunning golden-tinted eyes. They were over-flooding with elation. He looked even more god-like than the night I had agreed to marry him and his face had lit up more brightly than the sun.

Then it hit me. I was suddenly sure of this marriage, who cared if people thought I was pregnant. Who cared if they thought I was stupid. I was in love with Edward and I wanted to spend eternity with him. I wanted him to be mine… only mine… forever. And during that one-minute walk, in which I didn't even trip one time (thanks, Jasper!), I realized that I was glad Edward and I had waited. I realized that I had made the right decision. How could I have lived without Edward, even if I'd had Jake?

I finally was in front of Edward, not turning away from his perfect, angel's face. "I love you," I whispered so quietly that no one but Edward would be able to hear me. I felt the water that had been threatening to come out of my eyes all day, finally spill over onto my cheek. I felt it slide all the way down until it hit my dress. He lightly grabbed my right hand and we turned towards the preacher. Standing in front of my family and my new family, I was prepared to face my glorious future.


	2. Chapter 2

You May Now Kiss the Bride 

I stared into his gloriously piercing eyes as he stared at me and recited his vow with intensity.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began, in his breathtaking musical voice. "I once told you that the ten best days of my life have happened since I met you," I assumed he was editing the night part because everyone in the audience, besides the Cullens, weren't clued in to our nightly tradition. "But when I thought about this later, I realized that I could not possibly choose just ten. Everyday I've been with you has become the new best day of my life. Bella, you are the most selfless, kindhearted, generous, most beautiful woman I've ever met during my existence, and I know I will never meet another one like you as long as I live." He paused and smiled in his beautiful crooked smile. "I love you more than I could ever describe to you, and I promise to love you, to cherish you, and to make you happy for the rest of eternity, as long as we both shall live." I realized that I was quietly crying, and my makeup was probably running, but I didn't care. I squeezed his hand to try and convey just how much his vow meant to me, and I began after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I can remember the day I first saw you. The day I was first entranced by the beautiful, mysterious boy. But since then, I've grown to know you, and everyday I love you more, much more than I ever thought possible from love. Until I met you, I believed love was a fairytale, that people spend their lives hoping for, but never actually find; and then I found you. You showed me selflessness; you taught me love. I gave my heart, and you've had it ever since. I never want it back."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me gently into the most wonderful kiss we'd ever shared, moving my lips, breathing that icy sweet breath into my mouth, and then, sadly, pulling away. I looked up into his magnificent eyes, and was taken aback at the brilliant shine that was beneath their surface. It was as if the sun itself was tinting Edward's light topaz eyes. I'd never seen Edward cry because vampires could not, but I assumed this was the closest he'd ever been.

I put my warm hand to his icy cheek and softly kissed his lovely lips once again, to the cheers and sobs of the onlookers. He slid his arm behind my back and pulled my close to him as we began to walk out of the church. I scanned the church, packed with seats. I saw Renee and Phil and Charlie. I saw Angela and Ben and even Jessica and Mike. And then I turned my head... And saw Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise 

As we walked from the church, I couldn't stop looking at Jacob. He didn't see me, but seeing him there was heartbreaking. He was staring at the far corner of the room, his eyes bloodshot, he brown face tinted with red. I felt that small space in my heart tumult at the sight of Jacob, the vulnerable, kindhearted Jacob; _my_ Jacob. I wondered what he was doing here; I didn't invite him, I'd promised not to ruin his life anymore.

I turned to look at Edward's glorious face, and again, I just knew I'd made the right decision. I didn't love Edward. Love wasn't powerful enough to describe how Edward and I felt about each other. It was more like we were soul mates, more than soul mates. It seemed as though our whole existence was meant to be together somehow. Like Carlisle had been driven to change Edward all those years ago, for a reason, for me.

I loved Jacob, but I wasn't meant for him, not really. Jacob had a soul mate out there somewhere, and it wasn't me. I looked back at Jacob, and prayed that he would find his happily ever after. I prayed that his life would move on sooner rather than later. I prayed that he would be happy, and that's all I needed to compensate that small section of my heart; his happiness would be enough. And with that thought my head turned forward to look out of the beautiful church doors, walking out into the overcast day, forever turning my heart from Jacob.

Amazingly, that small piece of my heart that had ached so much, for so many months, had stopped hurting. I smiled at my new husband, and officially dedicated my whole heart, whether beating or not, for the rest of eternity, to Edward.


End file.
